mistmantlefandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Urchin of the Riding Stars
''- Urchin of the Ridib\ng Stars, said Crispin. - be a guardian oof this island. Be strong, be true, be noble. Be Captain Urchin. '-Crispin' '''Captain Urchin of Riding Stars' is the son of Almond and Brother Candle and the husband of Lady Sepia. He is the former page to King Crispin and Padra and is a full-fledged member of the Circle and a captain of Mistmantle. His former page was Corr the Voyager. He's the main person. Appearance Urchin is a honey colored squirrel with red tipped ears and tail tip. He wears a squirrel hair bracelet with fur from his mother, Almond. In Urchin and the Raven War, his red fur has deepened in colour and he is the same height as Crispin. Personality Urchin is described as a very kind and loyal squirrel. He has been known to take pity on those who were controlled by Lord Husk. He's also been shown to be a bit proactive and a bit impulsive, such as when he was sent to visit King Brushen by Padra to inquire about preparations for winter were coming, and ended up getting the King to put Padra in charge of the stores. He displayed a sense of secrecy and cleverness when he was imprisioned on Whitewings and he managed to keep Juniper hidden in his room for quite some time before the younger squirrel was rescued by Cedar and the Larchlings. History 'Urchin of the Riding Stars' As a baby, he was found on the shore of Mistmantle Isle by Crispin, Apple and Brother Fir, having been picked up and dropped on the shore by a seagull after his mother Almond's death. Urchin is an unusual red squirrel because his fur is very pale with only a few areas of normal red coloring. His mother was nowhere to be found, and later, a squirrel named Apple is walking on the beach, and ask to adobt Urchin,as her own. And Fir said yes. One day, before a night with Riding Stars, he's siting together with Needle and talk about jobs. Later Gleaner and Crackle is coming there, together wit small children, who Urchin starts to play with. Suddenly, Captain Crispin is walking up there, and wont to talk to Urchin alone. He ask about he wants to join, he and Padra to Fir's turret to look at the Riding Stars, and he say yes. When he arrived, Crispin ask Urchin to be his page, and his right paw. Urchin say yes, and Crispin say that he could come to the tower next day. Next day when he arrived, he understand that something is wrong. He meet Crispin, who meet Padra again who tell them that Prince Tumble is dead. He helps prepare the meeting at which it shall be said for the island that Prince is dead. When they are going to pulling cards he is nervous. When they sayd Crispin's name and the king attack him, he is protect him, and together with Lugg, he is smuggling his circklet and cape out to Arran . Arran, Lugg and Urchin prepears Crispin's boat, and he is standing on the beach and look at his hero go away in the boat. At the end of the day, Padra ask if he wants to be his page, and he said yes. Urchin then becomes Padra's page and learns his duties at the tower. Needle's brother; Scufflen, is going to be killed, and Urchin is asking Lugg and Padra to try to save him. In Husk and Aspen's wedding, he's first dancing with Apple and is then, going out with Padraa to se the dead Queen Spindle . Later, he is running after Husk in his secret room. He's afraid, when he heard Husk laugh so evil, and when he tries to escape, he's jumping out of a window, and is landing on Apple in the snow, and is taking to the old palace, where he is meeting Scufflen and Mother Huggen. Husk becomes suspicious of Urchin and gives an order to his spy to have him killed. Gleaner, who finds out that, spying at the keyhole, tells her ex-best friend Crackle, who goes off and finds Captain Padra. Padra asks Urchin to leave Mistmantle so he can be safe, Padra goes to find Lugg because he doesn't want to send Urchin away from Mistmantle alone, when Padra goes to find Lugg Urchin asks Fir to push him off the beach so he can go alone. Urchin is then caught in a storm and is found by two otters who push him to Swan Isle where he finds Crispin. Urchin flys back to Mistmantle with Crispin on swans after Crispin's wife, Whisper, is killed by Gloss. He helps to free the island from Captain Husk, the true murderer, and becomes a companion to King Crispin alongside Needle while continuing to be Padra's page. 'Urchin and the Heartstone' Mistmantle is preparing for King Crispin's coronation and Urchin is helping to run errands for Padra. He meets Juniper a young male squirrel who had been brought up in a secluded spot in secret due to the culling law as he has a bad paw. He two quickly become friends despite Juniper being in awe of Urchin. They suddenly spot something in the mists a realize that it's a ship. Urchin sends word to Crispin and Padra via. Hope. He is captured by Lord Treeth, Scatter, Bronze and Trail, from the island of Whitewings who were ordered to bring him to the Island by King Silverbirch, an insane hedgehog who wants Urchin to find him silver, where he is then to be executed by the sorcerer Smokewreath at the first snowfall. Juniper, had followed him in the water and is later smuggled into his cell but passes out and is cared for by Urchin until Cedar comes and secretly nurses him back to health. Cedar then manages to smuggle Urchin out of his cell, along with Juniper, for short periods of time so he can meet Queen Larch, Flame and the Larchlings . Cedar also tells Urchin about his parents, Almond and Candle. On Whitewings Urchin is bullied by Granite who was made a Lord by King Silverbirch. Urchin escapes with the help of Commander Cedar, Larch, Flame and Juniper but alows himself to be captured again so they can get away to Mistmantle despite Juniper protesting that he shouldn't. Just as Smokewreath is about to kill Urchin there is an earthquake which knocks down the fortress and kills Silverbirch and his army. Larch allows Cedar to go to Mistmantle with Juniper, Lugg and Urchin and they arrive back on Mistmantle on the night of the riding stars to the delight of the animals back home. Urchin later tells Crispin, Padra and Fir about his parents and the book ends with Crispin's corination. Cedar later marries Crispin and becomes Queen; Juniper and Urchin also become best friends, and "brothers" 'The Heir of Mistmantle' Urchin and Needle are both due to be admitted to the Circle very soon after Princess Catkin's naming ceremony. He and Needle offer to take shifts in looking after Catkin so that some of the other nursery maids may have a chance to go down to the party following the princess's ceremony. Urchin decides to go up early to see how Linty, the squirrel maid who had the shift before them, was getting on, only to find that both Linty and Catkin have vanished. At the disappearance of Catkin, he and Needle both decide to put off their admittance to the Circle. He, Docken, and Juniper are assigned to check The Chamber of Candles, once known as The Old Place. All Urchin's patrol finds however, is Hope, Docken's son and are forced to report without finding a trace of Linty or the Princess. He helps stops a raging landslide with Captain Lugg and Juniper, helping to support the tunnels which are on the verge of collapse with animals inside them. After that Urchin discovers the truth about Juniper's parentage. He is also instrumental in finding the kidnapped princess, Catkin. He later helps Juniper to find Husk's body along with Needle and when she falls down an underground cliff he runs to get help. When Lugg dies he blames himself and is devestated by his death but later comes to terms with it. At the end of the book, becomes a member of the circle with Needle and the book ends with him looking out a window in the tower. This was only the beginning... 'Urchin and the Raven War' Urchin is now a trusted member of the circle and the same height as Crispin, with darker fur. He is sent to defend Curllingshell bay from the ravens but they take it over anyway and Urchin is captured but is rescued by Todd, Neddle and Hope. He helps to save Crispin, Padra, Cedar, and Catkin who were being held captive by the ravens by distracting them then fighting them off, but when they are escaping a raven injures him and he sprains his wrist so he can not use his right paw because he has badly sprained it. He later asks Crispin if he can resign from the circle because he believes it was completly his fault Catkin almost died and Brindle was killed, Crispin points out to Urchin that it wasn't his fault and that everyone makes mistakes then adds that he is not about to remove Urchin from the Circle. Towards the end of the book in the final battle against the raven army he is badly injured when he saves Gleaner from the ravens in Tangletwigs but survives thanks to Apples cordial and Ceadar and Juniper's healing skills. He takes on Corr the Voyager as his page at the very end of the book and Needle starts teaching him the threadings code because he is going to become a captain. 'Urchin and the Rage Tide' Urchin becomes very fond of Sepia and is distraught when she is swept away by the Rage Tide. Urchin joins in the search for Furtle and Ouch, Myrtle's younger siblings, and assists in getting Mistmantle animals to safety. He corners Cherry along with Sepia and gets her to tell them what Mossberry is doing. Urchin is made a captain around the end of the book with Spade the mole, and is given Crispin's old circlet and cape. Crispin gives Urchin permission to marry Sepia, provided she lives. One of the last thing Urchin is saying to Crispin is to thank for what he does for Sepia, and for his life and name. Urchin stays by Sepia's side the whole time she is ill, and asks her to marry him when she is better and she accepts. Category:characters Category:Squirrels Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Urchin of the Riding Stars Characters Category:Urchin and the Heartstone Characters Category:The Heir of Mistmantle Characters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Urchin and the Rage Tide Characters Category:Captains Category:Tower Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Circle Members Category:Pages to Captains Category:Recurring Characters